


【宇弛】苦瓜

by WAYtoMercury



Series: 【宇弛】苦瓜 [1]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAYtoMercury/pseuds/WAYtoMercury
Summary: 开始时捱一些苦，栽种绝处的花
Relationships: 王安宇/姚弛 - Relationship, 王安宇Buss/姚弛Zeawo
Series: 【宇弛】苦瓜 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834321





	1. 一

**Author's Note:**

> *预警：  
> 故事纯属虚构，请勿上升真人  
> 新人阿sir王安宇×中六生姚弛  
> 年龄操作：22×17  
> 一点点underage，无车  
> HE  
> OOC

0.  
海风。石坡。单车。

王安宇第一次见到姚弛。

1.  
那天他在路上巡|逻，清早七点不到，天已亮得差不多了，时不时能看见三五成群的几个学生在马路对面跑跑跳跳着，往坡下的学校去。  
晨风拂面，和着不远处的海水咸腥味吹来，意外的凉而宜人。王安宇刚被调来这一片区不久，师兄们教他时说要多走走，于是他就靠着一遍遍的巡逻记这一片的地形、建筑、交叉街巷——比如他现在正走上一个石坡，身后是一所学校，每天有不计其数的学生从坡前的居民区涌出，又涌入那座校园。  
就在他登上石坡顶的那一刻，王安宇一眼捕捉到对面那一撮学生里的姚弛——又或者说，他被姚弛抓住眼球。  
对面有好几个学生穿着统一的制服，踩着自行车从坡顶往下骑得飞快，风把姚弛的头发扬起的弧度尤为好看。少年们贪玩图刺激，下坡时口中喊着“wow——”地就下去了，王安宇诧异于自己竟能看见那个少年酷肖心形的红唇白齿。他站在那儿，目送几个少年远去，看他们嘻嘻哈哈打闹着前行，对路人们的目光无所察觉，也毫不在乎。  
天光大亮，晨风猛地变大了，直把王安宇很不合规制的半长发丝拂起，挡住他的视线，它们轻飘飘地乱飞，像极了……像极了什么？

2.  
王安宇没想到自己会以这种方式与他正式相见。  
这一片区他已熟了，走在街上巡逻都会时不时有些阿伯阿婆同他打招呼：“王sir这么早上班去啊。”他便同他们点点头，笑着应两句，然后继续前行。  
警局快来新人了，他得找好房子方便从现在住的临时宿舍搬出去。  
这片有几家招租的，他看了两天，不是价太高就是环境太差，最后终于看到个心水的招租地儿，离警|局近，上下班方便。看房那天正逢周末，王安宇小费了点时间打理好自己才去看房——同事说靓仔才说不定能和房东讲讲价。  
带他看房的是个阿姨，在招租的那套房的一楼开小商铺的，房主托她帮忙招的租。那个瘦瘦的女人边领他上楼边给他介绍情况，说是住那的小孩想找人合租，减轻点家庭的经济负担。

个小孩自己住？家里人不担心吗？  
担心又怎样？要赚钱啊。

女人在前头回答他，声音在狭窄的楼道中回荡。而后又絮絮说了点小孩的状况：十六七岁，上中六，人很乖，学习很好；父母在小岛的另一头打工，很少团聚；合租只限男性，要有正经工作……  
我这份工作还算正经吧？  
那女人听及这话，头都不转地回道：“王sir真会说笑，当然正经了。”  
说话间女人把房门打开了，一眼能把房内看得差不多。两房一厅一卫，一间房锁着一间房里堆了点东西搁了张折叠床。  
“他妈妈回来看他的话，他就睡那里。”女人指了指那放了几盒磁带的折叠床。  
王安宇跟着女人看了两圈房间，又问了租金，甚是合心意，眼都不多眨一下地答应租房。女人便把合同铺在狭小客厅的茶几上，把字签好后递给王安宇填信息，边看着他写字边说，这个点小弛——那个小孩——应该要回来了，你们见一面看能不能相处，不行的话租约可以改短一点。  
正说着，一阵自行车铃声自楼下传来，然后是“噔噔噔”的上楼声，女人往门口望去，笑：应该是他回来了。  
话音刚落，有钥匙开门的“咔哒”一声。

猫一样的两只眼睛从门后露了出来，睁得滚圆。

“我见过你。”

3.  
“我见过你。”  
王安宇听到“小弛”这样说。  
男孩子两眼一瞬不离这个年轻阿sir，一只手把钥匙从锁孔里抽出：“你是王sir。”  
钥匙被揣进兜里，他则歪歪头冲他笑。  
王安宇被他盯得心跳重了一拍，旋即又恢复得与寻常无异。  
“我是。”  
他听到自己的回应。

“陈姨。”那男孩向沙发上坐着的女人问好。  
“哎乖。”被叫陈姨的女人检查完那份租赁合同，整理好东西，站起身，“王sir刚刚租下这里，以后就和你两隔壁了，别打扰王sir啊。”“好，好，我不会的啦。”男孩笑得挺甜，倏忽间又像是想起什么似的，扭头将视线重新放到王安宇身上：“我叫姚弛，××中学的姚弛。”  
“呃，你好？”王安宇一下没反应过来，卡了卡壳，随即伸出只手，很正式的方式，他却又稍一偏头，笑容像是带着点耍俏的意思：“我是王安宇，你也可以叫我Buss。”  
男孩两颗琉璃似的眼珠子滚动两下，视线从他的面上落到他的手上，把手放到他的手中，复与他对视：“你好。”

—TBC—

*中六：相当于大陆的高三


	2. 二

本篇是一些日常:D  
对话为方便大家阅读就不转成粤语啦  
依旧OOC预警

4.  
“那你们先聊，我下去看店了啊。不知道那臭小子有没有好好做作业……走啦！”陈姨边说边摆摆手，示意自己要离开。王安宇和姚弛就一起望着她开门的背影，口里说着“陈姨慢走”“陈姨拜拜”地送她出门。  
姚弛把门关好，转身，抬头望那年轻男人：“王sir……不如我，嗯，再和你看一看这间屋的布置？”说完又有点苦恼地低头小声道：“哎呀，陈姨应该讲过了喔。”  
两人之间的那点距离没理由让耳力超群的王安宇听不清他的嘟哝，但王安宇只是笑笑，与他稍显不好意思地偷瞄自己的视线相触：  
“好。”

5.  
住的问题解决了，那吃饭问题其实更简单。  
差不多成年的男孩子和青年男人的饭量大致相当，于是米钱菜钱由两人对半开。至于谁来掌勺嘛，两人约定好谁先回家谁做饭——姚弛做了一星期后猛然回过神来，发现自己放学比王安宇下班早了不少，哪怕去踢场球回来这室友都未必下了班，自己在这点上可吃亏，便装得严肃地要和王sir“谈判”。  
王安宇眼见小男孩脑子转过弯来了，就妥协着承包节假日的三餐，顺带大谈一通自己工作辛苦职责巨大云云，勉强使这中六生同意了这差别“巨大”的分工。  
周日——王安宇搬过来住的第一个周日，是他迁居后第一次下厨（煮宵夜独食不算）的日子。这天姚弛和一班朋友在外边玩了一上午，因为心心念念着王安宇做饭，十一点来钟就和朋友挥手说拜拜骑上单车往家驶去。  
全然不顾几个精心搽了粉烫了发的女孩失望的眼神。  
姚弛停车上楼开门落锁，一套动作一气呵成，正气喘吁吁地在门厅换鞋时，听见王安宇在厨房里喊他名字，朦朦胧胧听见他说：“先去洗手换衣服，等一下出来就给你尝尝你Way哥的手艺。”  
但等姚弛真的乖乖冲了凉换了身衣服准备享受一下何谓之曰“手艺”后，却在看见桌上那两菜一汤时笑容猛然一僵。  
“来来，坐下来吃饭，”王安宇甚至贴心地为他拉了把椅子出来，示意他坐下，自己也坐到一旁，“快尝尝，这可新鲜了。”  
说罢给舀了满满一碗汤，连带煲汤的料也不少。  
姚弛面色不善地盯着面前那冒着腾腾热气、飘着清香的汤水，抬头看向身旁的人，几乎是咬着牙笑起来：“王安宇，你作弄我？”  
王安宇无辜地眨巴两下眼睛，明知故问道：“啊？怎么了？你不喜欢喝汤吗？”  
……  
“谁会喜欢喝这么大一碗苦瓜汤啊！”姚弛悲痛地看着自己的碗，又抬起头来满眼控诉，“苦瓜黄豆汤，苦瓜炒肉丝，清炒苦瓜，你是在请我吃苦瓜宴吗？”  
“哎呀，年轻人就是要吃点苦的嘛，现在暑热天气，人很容易上火的，”王安宇面不改色（除了嘴角忍不住上弯而露出了几秒笑纹）地安慰小男孩，“你看你，这么大火气，今天哥做的这桌菜刚好给你下下火。”  
汤里的苦瓜安安静静地躺在碗底，有一块因为被摞得高了露出半角来。姚弛盯着那苦瓜一角，终于落下“壮士一去兮不复还”般的决心，颤抖着手捧起碗来咕噜咕噜地喝了个干净，末了还因为喝得太急呛了一呛，整个人头抵着桌子边儿面朝下地给咳了个地动山摇，咳得王安宇都给吓了一跳，正要起身查看情况，又见姚弛慢慢把头抬起来，眼泪汪汪地盯着王安宇。刚站起半个身的王安宇略带尴尬地重新坐下：“你……还好吗？”  
姚弛眨眨眼，上下眼睫被泪水沾得一塌糊涂：“……你买的苦瓜，苦过悲情剧。”  
那你还一下喝完。王安宇腹诽，但因为刚尝了一口自己煲的汤苦到差点面目扭曲，面上还是不敢多说话，只是溜到厨房去拿了盘红肉出来：“哪，本来想等你吃完半碟苦瓜再给你的奖励，没想到你那么勇，一口气喝完了汤，提前给你咯。”  
边听他说话边不甚在意地抹了两把眼睛，姚弛看着那碟蜜汁叉烧，说不馋是假的，刚刚被苦到流泪的悲愤也一下被冲散得只剩一点勉强克制着不要饿弛扑叉烧的理智。  
“……所以你原谅我了吗？”王安宇小心翼翼地观察他神情，姚弛瞄他一眼，嗓子咳得有些哑：“几块叉烧就想收买我啊？”但又实在控制不住瞟叉烧的冲动，最后矜持一把给两人一个台阶：“这次就算啦。”  
说罢先手夹了几块叉烧搁王安宇碗里——当然啦，是饭碗不是汤碗。姚弛边给他夹边轻声说：“要不是给你面子，我才不会一气喝完呢。”  
好啰。王安宇松了一口气，微笑起来，犹豫了一下还是说出口：“陈姨说你妈妈传话来让你多吃菜，嘱我做饭要记得提你多吃蔬菜。”  
所以你就这么老实做一桌苦瓜？姚弛撇了撇嘴，却还是忍不住笑起来。

那就一起吃完这些苦瓜吧。

6.  
Way哥这个名字，其实是姚弛给想出来的。  
那日两人正聊闲天，王安宇讲起绰号这回事，姚弛听罢追问：你的花名是什么呢？王安宇想了想，露出一个灿烂到显得欠揍的笑容：警局一枝花。你王哥多靓仔你知道的啦。  
嘁。姚弛翻个白眼，又突发奇想道：不如叫你Way哥？又威又易记！  
王安宇转了转眼，大度地摆摆手：无所谓啦，记得叫哥就好。  
哦——姚弛拖长音应他，又自顾自地小声念叨几遍王安宇的昵称：王安宇，Way哥，阿Way……  
日光从大开的窗户流进来，汇成一小片灿烂，些微的明亮染上两人的面颊，二人的脸庞都被镀上一层绒绒可爱的光。  
姚弛笑着望向王安宇，两人一句话也不说，皆只觉今日风朗天晴，诸事可喜。

TBC


End file.
